La villa maldita
by CaruChan13
Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? HumanVersion.
1. La villa maldita

Hola a todos, este es mi primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? Y más si su asesino de siempre ¿es el hombre que ama?

La villa maldita.

Este lugar a sufrido de una maldición desde antes que yo naciera, esta maldición a causado que siempre allá catástrofes, asesinatos y la locura; pero lo que es mas impresionante de todo es que a las 00:00 de la noche en punto todo aquello desaparece y vuelve todo a la normalidad, quizás te preguntas que sucede con las personas que murieron, pues todos reviven después de esa hora. Lo que mas detesto de esta maldición es que cuando todos vuelven a la vida si su muerte fue muy traumática olvidan lo que ocurrió, piensan que su muerte fue un sueño o como a mi me sucede, que solo trato de ignorarlo, pero ya no puedo mas.

Siempre e vivido aquí y cada vez que muero de la forma tan dolorosa puedo recordarlo e incluso recuerdo todas las muertes de mis amigos, pero por sobre todo recuerdo siempre a mi asesino; y la verdad es que eso me harta y al mismo tiempo me da mucho miedo y dolor; siempre, pero siempre que llega el día siguiente os veo todos felices, TODOS, ¿y yo? sentada al rincón de mi pieza repitiéndome a mi misma "solo olvídalo… olvídalo… por favor olvídalo", sé que ese mismo día moriré, al igual como morí ayer, como morí hace meses y como moriré mañana, lo se mejor que nadie, pero eso no evitara que siempre muera, ya lo intente y no funciono.

Hoy se supone que debo de acompañar a Giggles al parque, para que nos encontremos con Petunia e ir juntas a comer helado, para ser sincera no quiero ir…

-¡Flaky! ¿Ya te despertaste?-

Siempre finjo que estoy durmiendo, siempre, pero ella sabe que estoy despierta asique entra sin mas "debería cerrar con llave la puerta alguna maldita vez, pero para que, si me mataran de todas maneras" y me ve en el rincón.

-¿Flaky, que haces allí?, ¡vamos debemos de juntarnos con petunia!

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo puede tener tantos ánimos… si murió apenas ayer?

-voy, solo déjame levantarme y ponerme mis botas-

-Estas algo perezosa, ¿desde cuando estas despierta?-

-hace poco- "no dormí"

Apenas me puse las botas y nos fuimos a ver a petunia, ella nos esperaba sentada en un banco bajo un árbol, se veía muy feliz, al igual que Giggles, mientras que yo parecía la paranoica de siempre según ellas, pero ya ustedes deben de entenderme, después de todo, no es fácil recordar todo y ser la única que sabe que otros volverán a morir. Cuando seguimos el recorrido paso todo tan feliz y relajante, ellas conversaban de sus novios, yo solo trataba de no pensar en que mi asesino viniera y cobrara mi vida otra vez, el único asesino que amaba de verdad.

Entramos en la heladería y allí se encontraban algunos amigos, cuddles, the mole y… flippy, ellas contentas se acercaban, yo no quería ni estar allí, y menos si estaba el allí, quise inventar una escusa, solo por esta vez quería sobrevivir de alguna muerte segura, pero la verdad es que no me dejaron hablar, asique me senté con ellos, lo mas lejos de él, ellos me miraron.

-¿Te pasa algo flaky?- dijo cuddles.

-nada, ¿porque preguntas?-lo dije tartamudeando un poco pero no tan exagerada como normalmente era.

-Normalmente te sientas junto a flippy- eso era verdad, a pesar de todo siempre me sentaba con él.

-La verdad no veo que sea extraño que ella se siente en otro lado, es solo un asiento- me defendió flippy.

-Bueno, pero aun así me resulta extraño-

Pasaron algunas horas, todo iba de maravilla, ellos salieron de la heladería y cada uno se fue para su casa, creí que me salvaría, después de algunos años de intentarlo me había rendido pero ahora vuelvo a creer que podre sobrevivir.

Estaba por llega a mi casa, estaba emocionada y tranquila, pero antes que entrara a mi casa, un auto choco contra mi, casi traspasando completamente a mi living, mi cráneo estaba quebrado, mi espalda estaba mas que aplastada y lo demás no lo podía sentir, antes que muriera, en esos 4 segundos que tienes para ver tu vida en frente de tus ojos los ocupe para saber quien estaba conduciendo, y era nada mas y nada menos que mi asesino de siempre, Flippy mi único amor.

~00:00~

Abrí mis ojos y todos estaba normal, mi casa estaba intacta, yo en el piso de está, y mi ropa repleta de sangre, de mi propia sangre, me levante desganada y me fui a bañar, pase horas en el baño quería relajarme un rato en la tina, después salí, me puse la pijama y trate de dormir, pero como siempre no lo conseguí, me senté y trate de pensar en otras cosa, no quería volver a ese rincón, a veces resultaba molesto ya que el suelo es demasiado incomodo, a ratos miraba la ventana y observaba las estrellas. Pasó a lo menos unas 4 horas y comenzó amanecer, debía ser como a las 7 de la mañana más o menos, hoy no tenia nada que hacer asique me fui a ser el desayuno, no hice mucho, después de todo no tenia tanta hambre, la verdad es que no como, pero quería por lo menos tener algo en el estomago. Prepare café, en realidad no me gusta el café pero lo necesitaba, me senté en mi silla y lo tome poco a poco, el sabor amargo y el sabor de la sangre, que por cierto todavía no se me quitaba, le daba un sabor algo especial, no se si me gusta pero es extrañamente agradable.

Creo que necesitare ir a comprar al supermercado, la verdad es que no quiero, pero debo, necesito algunas cosas para la semana, me cambie el pijama que todavía llevaba puesto, me puse una blusa ancha de color rojo, un poco más oscuro que el de mi cabello, unos short, medias y mi típicas botas, no me moleste en peinarme, de seguro dentro de un rato estará igual de desordenado. Salí de mi casa, estaba temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar, pero trate de ir buscar lo que necesitaba y volver lo mas rápido y decente posible, una cosa es tener miedo y otra muy distinta a parecer como una loca con retraso.

Entre al supermercado tome uno de esos canastitos y me fui a ver lo que necesitaba con urgencia, total si llegara a para algo tendría lo mas importante a mano y podría irme rápido a casa antes que volvieran a matarme, camine a donde estaba la leche, después donde los cereales, alguna que otra verdura y un poco de fruta, después de todo yo no almuerzo, solo como una fruta y me basta, además si vas a estar muriendo en momentos mas inesperados no tendrás tanto tiempo en comer o tal vez no estés viva cuando llegue la hora de comer.

Cuando ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba lo fui a pagar, si se preguntan como rallos tengo dinero pues es muy sencillo mis padres se encuentran en otro lugar asique ellos me envían dinero cada mes, ellos tuvieron la suerte de ser unos de los pocos en escapar de esta villa sin seguir sufriendo de la maldición, las otras personas que intentaban escapar normalmente morían en el trayecto y no revivían jamás, pero en fin a poco metros de salir por la puerta del supermercado me percate que había ocurrido una atrocidad en el pequeño bosque que se encontraba en frente, parece ser que había un incendio, pude ver a lumpy corriendo, a toothy y nutty quemándose tratando de escapar, vi a ese superhéroe que se parece a splendid tratando de sacarlos, sin éxito y mucha multitud gritando y llorando, me gustaría ayudarlos, pero tengo tanto miedo que no e podido ni salir de donde estaba.

Después de esa horrorosa vista, cuando ya todo el fuego fue apagado, donde sacaron los cadáveres de mis amigos y ya todos se estaban yendo, salí del local, camine lo mas rápido que podía, entre a mi casa, por primera vez cerré la puerta con llave, puse las cosas en mi mesa, corrí por las escaleras, me senté en mi cama y me tape completamente con las frazadas, han sido unos días muy horrorosos, tal ves sabia que algo así pasaría y que he visto cosas como estas desde siempre pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que eso era algo que siempre le temería, que para mi seria todo esto el infierno y que aunque me acostumbre no evitará que siga llorando por la muerte de mis amigos.


	2. Una noche de sangre

Hola, gracias por ver el anterior capitulo, espero que les agrade este también.

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener.

-Genero: gore, romance, dama.

-Pareja principal: Flaky y flippy.

Una noche de sangre.

Desde el día del incendio transcurrieron mas o manos una semana, de las cuales hubieron 2 casos de destrucción a la vía publica, 26 asesinatos, 5 desaparecidos y miles de traumas mas a mi cerebro, la verdad es que fue una semana difícil pero por suerte no morí tantas veces, últimamente fingía estar enferma para no salir, o que ya tenia planes, a veces resultaba, pero otras no, por ejemplo recuerdo que el jueves pasado fingí que tenia que ir a buscar un paquete y que iba a demorar, pero mis amigos insistieron que me acompañarían, al final les dije que ese día no llego mi paquete y que estaría con ellos, pero resulto que morí a los segundos después porque lumpy había olvidado apagar el motor del camión que estaba conduciendo y por accidente the mole entro pensando que era su auto y nos arrolló a todos, ese día cuddles y nutty se le desmembraron todas sus extremidades y algunos órganos, mientras que yo me quede pegada en el parachoques del camión siendo arrastrada durante 3 calles y arrollada por un segundo auto después de soltarme, cuando reviví me costaba tanto respirar y me dolía en tantas partes que lo único que pude hacer es que alguien me llevara y me dejaran al hospital, pero eso nunca sucedió, asique con el dolor de mi cuerpo camine las cuadras que llegaban a mi casa e hice el recorrido de siempre, subir escaleras, ir al baño a tomar una ducha, ponerme solo la parte superior del pijama y recostarme en mi cama, para que por lo menos mi cuerpo descansara de todo lo que sufrió. A pesar de que, cuando muero, es por causa de algunos de mis amigos nunca les es tenido alguna rencor, pero debo admitir que esta situación ya me esta hartando, pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo?, alguien tan miedosa que si fuera posible de sus sombra correría y lloraría.

Ese día fingí estar enferma, bueno en realidad si estaba enferma, soy una enferma mental que sufre de esquizofrenia, pero a estas alturas creo que ya todos deben de tenerla ¿no?, digo morimos, vivimos y creemos que eso fue una pesadilla o solo lo ignoramos, además por lo que tengo entendido ya van 30 casos mas de personas internadas con un sicólogo. Yo no he querido ir, pienso que es innecesario a este punto de mi vida; como sea, trate de aparentar tener tos, pero mientras mas lo practicaba menos me salía, intente hacer como si tuviera fiebre pero sé que eso jamás funcionara y al final creo que solo me queda esperar que vengan y que me pidan alguna cosa.

Como nunca el día de hoy no sucedió nada, la pase toda la tarde en frente de mi televisión viendo una que otra película de comedia, las de terror me causaban que mi esquizofrenia o mi paranoia actuara en mi y causara mi propia muerte, ya era mas o menos las 9 de la noche, y me dio algo de hambre, me levante del sillón de donde estaba y camine a la cocina traspasando el comedor hasta el fondo pero antes que llegara al umbral de mi comedor tocaron el timbre y llamaban con mi nombre, me hubiese hecho la loca y seguir en lo que tenia previsto, pero insistían demasiado, y la voz que me llamaba me era familiar. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí:

-¡Hola flaky!, hace unos días que no te veía y quería saber como estabas- su voz era tan feliz, pero no se porque no me hacia sentir tranquila.

-Hola flippy, estoy bien solo un poco enferma pero ya estoy mejorando, gracias por preocuparte- tartamudeé un poco, pero para él ya era normal, digo, nos conocemos desde que llego de la guerra que son más o menos 5 años o un poco más, así que con eso seria mas que suficiente con la costumbre.

-Que bien, oye ¿Puedo pasar?

"¡No!"-Claro pasa- no sé porque tengo tanta debilidad con esos ojos, aunque aun tuviese miedo.

-Gracias, con permiso- mientras decía eso hiso como un tipo de reverencia tomando de su inconfundible boina verde.

Se sentó en el sillón y yo fui a buscar algunas que otras galletas para ofrecerle, después de todo a él le gustaban las galletas que preparaba, me devolví con un potecito donde traía las galletas y se las ofrecí, el con la sonrisa tranquila que tanto me gustaba la acepto, no conversamos, no suelo hablar mucho, supongo que por eso en no viene muy seguido, sin embargo el comenzó una conversación:

-Lamento venir tarde por la noche, supongo que necesitas descansar por tu resfriado-

-no te preocupes, además no duermo tan temprano, suelo ser un como trasnochadora-

-¿Segura?-creo que lo dudaba pero ¿que podía decirle? "sabes te tengo tanto miedo que simplemente no duermo" eso seria muy hiriente de mi parte y no me gusta ser así.

-estoy segura-

Parecía feliz, lamentablemente esa situación se fue por el caño, porque desde afuera se escucho un ruido muy particular, no se si fue por causa de los cables eléctricos, ya que se corto la luz, o fue el golpe del auto a un poste que izo que algo sonara como si algún objeto explotara, que logro que flippy ya no fuera el, si no como una entidad diferente que los que logran recordarlo lo llaman por el nombre de fliqpy. Sabia que debía hacer, correr hasta que se partieran las piernas, pero con la oscuridad y miedo no me dejaron andar, lo que fliqpy aprovechó para tomar el potecito que antes tenia y golpearme con ello en mi cabeza, caí al suelo en medio de los pedacitos de mi anterior pote tomando mi cabeza con mis dos manos, no sabia si llorar o gritar, pero al parecer no hice ninguna de las dos, me limite a mirar a fliqpy con sus ojos llenos de ira y una grotesca sonrisa de orea a oreja, se acercó con un cuchillo que saco de tras de si, que al parecer siempre la lleva consigo y en un estuche especial que sujeta en la correa, en ello yo tome un pedazo del pote con una punta bien grande y afilada e inconscientemente se lo clave en su ojo izquierdo, el solo pego un pequeño alarido para continuar con lo que tenia planeado y corto rápidamente mi mano que sostenía anteriormente aquel objeto corto punzante y me dio un combo en mi mejilla, al parecer me quede inconsciente después de ello porque fue como estar dormida, solo veía oscuridad.

Al despertar todavía me dolía la mejilla, vi que ya no estaba en el living, estaba en mi cama, trate de moverme pero tenia las manos amarradas mientras que mis pies estaban sueltas, sentía tanto dolor en mi cabeza que parecía como si todo alrededor diera vueltas, cuando trate de ver que era lo que sucedió mientras dormía, si ya habían pasado de las 00:00, pero la oscura figura de fliqpy me hizo reaccionar, trate de soltarme pero era tan débil que no lo lograba. Este se acercó lo suficiente como para que viera mi asustada cara y parece que le daba rabia y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir feliz, porque con fuerza clavo el cuchillo en la boca de mi estomago y de un tajo firme me abrió hasta mi vientre, lo disfrutaba, me lo decía su maléfica cara, disfrutaba ver como mis intestinos estaban en su mano y rio con mas fuerza, parecía un niño con un juguete, tal ves yo era un juguete pare el, un juguete listo para ir a la basura.

Continuo la tortura, no saco casi ningún órgano vital, solo se divertida morbosamente mientras mas sacaba sangre de mi cuerpo, al parecer no quería matarme tan pronto, hizo cortes en mis tendones de mis piernas para que dejara de moverlas y en su arranque de hiperactividad mordió mi cuello, justo en mi vena yugular que causo que el sangrado y el dolor fuera tal que grite con horror por unos segundos para luego sollozar por la falta de energía y escuche:

-Parece que te duele… ¿Quieres que siga jugando? Jajaja- la risa era más que maliciosa, era ya repulsiva.

-Para… flippy no querría hacer me esto… por favor para… ya déjalo… ya déjame- me dolía, enserio que el dolor era horrible, pero sabia que todavía no terminaba.

-¿Tu que sabes? Te gusta ¿verdad? Pues él no te ama, acepta el dolor que yo te produzco y así no tendrás que sufrir cuando el mismo te lo diga jajaja- "tanto se me nota que lo amo"- Ahora veo que comprendes, pero ya es tarde pequeña.

No sabia si creerle lo único que sentía era como enterró su cuchillo en mi vagina para poco menos cortarme en dos, y mientras lo decía dijo "oh, parece ser que ya no eres virgen mi pequeña", si es un bastardo pervertido, en fin, llore, chille, rogué y grite; era un suplicio, ahora sacaba y cortaba órganos como un verdadero chiflado, al cabo de unos segundo no pude as y ori, la falta de sangre y de órganos me derrotaron, fliqpy consiguió lo que quería, torturas, disfrutar y salir victorioso. Al parecer, cuando reaccione del golpe en la cara eran como las 10 o algo, porque después reviví al rato.

~00:00~

Todavía estaba en mi cama, mis manos aun sujetas, ya estaba completamente sanada, y todo alrededor embarrado de sangre, me costó alrededor de media hora en intentar salir de aquel amarre y cuando lo hice, me metí casi corriendo al baño y e bañe porque me sentía sucia, bueno estaba llena de sangre pero no e refería a eso, si no a la sensación que sentí cuando fliqpy enterró el cuchillo en mi vagina, fue doloroso, repugnante y ya enfermizo, llene la bañera y me quede allí, casi la mayor parte de la noche, el efecto que causo en mi cuerpo todavía no desaparecía, esto ya es el colmo, ya estoy harta, quiero que pare, quiero olvidarlo, ahora mis lagrimas ya no cesaran, esto es una vil pesadilla y esta es una maldita villa con ¡malditos habitantes!.

Creo que ya amaneció, al parecer todavía estoy en la bañera, estoy cansada. Tocan el timbre, y ruego que no sea el que pienso que es, simplemente no me levanto, solo me hundo en el agua, ahora helada, he ignoro totalmente lo que este afuera, pasan a lo menos 15 minutos y entran a mi casa, me buscan, escucho cuando caminan por todo el primer piso, después suben mi escalera, observan mi cama ensangrentada, ya que llegue oír un pequeño grito y un "cálmate", y cuando abrieron la puerta del baño gritaron "aquí esta".

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen sus comentarios. ; 3.


	3. El trato

Hola, en mi anterior capitulo fui algo ruda, pero eso me encanta, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener.

-Genero: gore, romance, dama.

-Pareja principal: Flaky y flippy.

El trato.

Llegue escuchar el "aquí esta" cuando sentí como se acercaban a mi, me cagaron y me llevaron a urgencias, no se porque, estaba totalmente curada ¿no?, digo ya había pasado mas de las 00:00, paso a lo menos 15 minutos o menos y entramos al hospital, un doctor pregunto por mi estado, ellos dijeron las condiciones en que me encontraron y me trataron inmediatamente, después de ello no recuerdo, al parecer me quede dormida.

Abrí mis ojos al tiempo después, estaba cansada todavía, pude ver que enfermeras pasaban de aquí para allá, creo que ya era de tarde, más o menos como a las 14:00 horas, se podía ver el sol en la ventana, me dañaba mucho estaba demasiado brillante, en eso entra alguien en la habitación, al parecer era el doctor:

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?- se acercó donde estaba recostada, supongo que para escucharme mejor.

-Cansada… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- esa respuesta la esperaba desde que entre al hospital.

-Al parecer tenias un pequeño caso de hipotermia, nada grave, pero al parecer tu circulación estaba disminuyéndose considerablemente al llegar aquí, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo tal vez ya no estarías aquí- "enserio?, como paso la noche pasada? o ¿tal vez cuando me atropellaron? Dígame algo que no sepa".

-¿Cómo llegue?-

-te trajo un chico bien extraño, tenia una venda roja de bajo de unos lentes- "¿splendid?"-bueno es mejor que sigas descansando, mientras mas te mejores, más rápido podrás estar en casa tranquilamente-

-gracias, doctor-

-de nada, es mi trabajo-

Cerré mis ojos, necesitaba dormir, el cansancio me demandaba descansar o tal vez sea causa de algunos sedantes, a los segundos después ya estaba en un sueño profundo, bueno no era un sueño, eran recuerdos, algunos muy enternecedores, era los días cuando aun vivía con mis padres, otros mostraban cuando conocí por primera vez a flippy, fue un momento inolvidable, ese momento en que todavía no sabia como vivir sola, después de la huida de mis padres me quede sola en casa y con el dinero que me daban tenia para sobrevivir, un día fui a comprar al supermercado, trataba de comprar algunas cosas para comer, en ello, me quede observando los vegetales, no sabia cual debía de llevarme y estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuanta que el también venia despistado buscando las carnes, y así fue como choco con mi carro, yo me caí y cayeron todos los vegetales enzima de mi; el al darse cuenta del desastre que se había hecho se acercó, me pregunto como estaba y entre los dos levantamos todo el desorden, le pregunte algunas cosas y el amablemente me respondía a todo, a pesar de todas las cosas el siempre trato de ser amable, si no fuera por fliqpy hubiese sido muy feliz cerca de él.

Otra vez despierta ya no me sentía tan cansada, descansar me izo bien, me recargue mejor en el respaldo de la cama, quería estar semi-sentada para ver lo que estaba fuera de la ventana, ese cielo tan tranquilo, que pareciera que todo el tormento que se vive bajo del es una simple pesadilla, en medio de mi meditación se me acerco alguien.

-Hola Flaky- fue algo energético pero no tanto, lo reconocía.

-¿Splendid?, hola-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- ahora que me acuerdo, fue él quien me trajo.

-Estoy bien, ahora que pude dormir estoy bastante mejor- "espera… ¿mencioné que no había dormido?… ¿se dará cuenta?".

-Que bien, me alegro escuchar eso- "no se si es porque él es un idiota o muy despistado como para no darse cuenta"-el doctor dijo que solo seria cuestión de horas para que vuelvas a casa-

-¿enserio?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-¿eh?-

-¿cuando fue que me encontraste en la bañera?-

-hace tres días- "tres días, ¡¿TRES DIAS?"-oye ¿estás bien?, te volviste algo pálida-

-no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que a veces se me baja la presión, eso es todo-

Esa visita me dejo un poco mareada, no es que me cause mal la presencia de splendid, al contrario siempre a sido tan bueno conmigo, es solo que cuando dijo el tiempo transcurrido desde que me encontraron, no creí que había estado así durante ese periodo, sinceramente pensé que había descansado solo una noche, o que solo eran unas cuantas horas, pero bueno posiblemente fueron los efectos de algún calmante, ¿no?, si es posible que eso sea. No paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso el doctor y me diera de alta, me levante de la camilla y me puse mi ropa que alguien me trajo, supongo que fue giggles ya que es la única que me dejaría un vestido para ponerme, en fin, Salí del hospital cargando algunos medicamentos que me dio una enfermera, tome el primer taxi que se me apareció y cerré mis ojos hasta llegar a mi casa, abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación, ya no había sangre, debieron de haberlas lavado mientras estaba hospitalizada.

Tome las pastillas que me correspondían a esa hora y me recosté, quería perderme en mis recuerdos otra vez y al parecer lo hice, pero esta vez era un sueño; soñé que estaba en un tipo de prado, el cielo era gris y alrededor estaba completamente vacío, en eso siento un grito y termino escuchando solo el viento. Al reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta que el grito no provenía desde mi sueño, sino mas bien desde afuera de mi ventana, me fije en hora, eran como las 8:30 ya estaba casi anocheciendo, (por cierto ella salió del hospital como a las 5) cerré mis ventanas y cortinas, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, no me quería entrometer, volví a desplomarme en mi cama, pero en eso sucede un apagón, como estaba oscureciéndose se veía algo tenue en la habitación, escuche ruiditos y llego lo que no deseaba ver.

Se acercó, me intimido, era obvio él era más fuerte, pero por extraño que suena no hacia nada, asique hablo:

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?-"¿querida?"

-¿Qué planeas fliqpy?-

-no mucho… es solo que me encanta matarte- "bastardo"

Pensé que haría algo, solo cerré mis ojos y espere mi final, solo que nunca llego, los abrí y parecía distinto, momentos después se desplomo en sima de mi, quede helada por tal acción, espere que reaccionara, ya que no tengo tanta fuerza para levantarlo, parecía no despertarse, hasta pensé darle una bofetada y en un momento a otro comenzó a moverse hasta que reaccionó, me miro, desesperadamente se levanto y dijo:

-¡Perdón! Yo no se… digo no estaba… lo lamento yo- balbuceaba tanto que hasta me daba gusto, era el tierno de flippy otra vez.

-Esta bien flippy, te entiendo, sé que no eras tu y que no que me querías hacer daño, tranquilo, estoy bien ¿vez? Ya cálmate y respira- creo que se sorprendió que fuera yo la que lo relajara y no al revés que comúnmente pasa.

-¿lo sabes?-

-si, desde hace poco, así que tranquilo por favor- parecía estar algo confundido- ¿Qué iba hacerte?-

"Matarme"-nada fliqpy, bueno caímos por accidente y parecía que quería decirme algo pero solo se desmayo enzima de mi- Sé que estaba mintiendo, pero no quiero causarle mas daño.

Al rato se levanto y se disculpo, bajamos al primer piso despidiéndonos en la puerta, por hoy salí libre de todo pero hay cosas que me confunden, por ejemplo es la primera vez que fliqpy me dice "querida" antes de querer matarme, aunque él es tan difícil de predecir.

A la mañana siguiente todo esta muy radiante, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor y el viento sopla tranquilamente pasando entre los arboles haciendo que de estos se escuche el sonido de las hojas, todo tan feliz, no como anoche que no pude dormir, estaba de nuevo el maldito insomnio, de todos modos lo esperaba, me levante perezosamente de la cama, tome la bolsa de pastillas que me dieron y las tomé, baje por las escaleras hasta la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, todo tranquilamente, sin presiones, saque un poco de leche y la vertí en mi vaso e hice tostadas.

La mañana y tarde fue tranquila, nadie vino, nadie murió, las noticias no mostraban nada aparentemente y desde la visita de ayer flippy no había venido, un día demasiado tranquilo, demasiado, en ello llama mi madre, le conteste y hablamos:

-hija, hola ¿Cómo estas?-

-te diría que bien pero te mentiría, tu sabes como es de horrible este lugar-

-lo se hija-

-¿Llamas para saber sobre el dinero de este mes?-

-no cariño, llamo por otra cosa-

-¿otra cosa?-

-tu padre falleció hoy en la madrugada- "mientes"- fue en un accidente automovilístico- parecía que sollozaba, "era verdad"- un auto desconocido le choco de frente-

-…..-

-¿hija?-

-… discúlpame pero la noticia…- lagrimas tomaron control a mis ojos- perdón… mamá llámame luego ¿quieres?-

-hija entiendo como te sientes, te llamo después del funeral y perdóname-

-lo ultimo estuvo de mas- corte.

Sabia que todo era muy lindo como para que fuera cierto, camine hacia mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, baje, salí de mi casa y camine por las calles, todo se veían felices, todos parecían gozar de lo bueno, ¿Por qué siempre debo ser la que termina llorando?, pare en un callejón donde estaba tan oscuro al igual que mi animo ahora, y me senté pensando que era hora de pensar con claridad y dejar que todo lo demás se desvaneciera en el vacío, pero la presencia que apareció a mi lado parecía querer otra cosa,.

-Hola querida, ¿tuviste una mala mañana?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No te asusto ya?-

-no es que no me asustes, es solo que a estas alturas ya me lo esperaba- se rio.

-¿perdí el encanto?- al parecer se refería a su manera de matar.

-no eres tú, hoy es un mal día ciertamente, es solo eso- "espera, estamos conversando, ¿y ese milagro?"- y ¿Por qué no me estas matando?-

-no es por nada, pero quiero proponerte algo- "¿Qué?"

-¿Qué?-

-es simple, dejare de hacerte daño y tu a cambio…- "eso no me suena bien"- tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-

-¿Por qué ese cambio?, ¿que quieres conseguir?-

-querida, quiero que este juego llegue más lejos, pero si tú quieres continúo con tu sufrimiento por más tiempo ya, tú decides-

Era tentador, si acepto dejare de ser asesinada por el, digo él es el único que le encanta matarme de las maneras mas violentas de la vida, pero el problema es que clases de cosas me hará hacer, ¿seré capas de hacer todo lo que me pida? Aun que la piense y la piense la respuesta ya había sido hecha.

Gracias a las personas que le a gustado mi historia, y no se preocupen cuando llegue el final de la historia se los hare saber, después de todo lo único que hago es que ustedes se interesen mas en esta historia xD.

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. ¿Pasión?

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? Y más si su asesino de siempre ¿es el hombre que ama?

¿Pasíon?

Sabía que debía de darle una respuesta rápida, y aunque la pensaba y pensaba ya había dado mi respuesta.

-si-

-bien- mirando fijamente.

Pareciera que con esa afirmativa le estaba dando mi alma al diablo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, después de todo me estaba ofreciendo el no tener que cargar con mas dolor de lo que hoy pude tener en toda mi vida, sabia que aunque me arrepentiría, pero era la única respuesta sensata a todos mis sentimientos. Por ultimo menciono.

-Esta conversación se ponía interesante, pero dejare esto para otra ocasión- dijo mientras se levantaba desde donde estaba.

-¿Dónde iras?-

-¿Te preocupas por mi, querida?- el tono sarcástico que tomo fue algo molesta.

- sabes que no, pero ¿vas a matar a alguien?- "si, no estoy preocupada de ti, si no mas bien, de la persona que saldrá herida, preocupada por flippy".

-Eso es algo que no podre decirte, pequeña- solo dándome la espalda.

Solo me quede allí, después de lo sucedido en la mañana pareciera que nada allá mejorado, o tal vez a mejorado para el, todavía sigo confundida. No sé cuanto tiempo abre estado en ese lugar, solo camine de vuelta con pesadez, la verdad no sabia lo que me pesaba, descontando la mala noticia de la mañana, si fue el trato con fliqpy o lo que iba hacer el después, ya ni sabia a que realmente le tenia miedo de él, si lo que podía hacer capaz o la manera en que lo hacia.

Una vez en mi casa solo me recosté en el sillón, tenia sueño, fue casi instantáneo al quedar inconsciente, ni siquiera me acorde en tomar las pastillas, solo caí en un profundo sueño que duro horas. Al despertar aun me encontraba en el sofá, el sol ya había aparecido, no tenia hambre y sentía como que algo estaba en sima de mi, me sobre salte, no pensé solo reaccione en moverme y ver que era, al parecer era una frazada, me tranquilice pero pronto recordé que yo no tome ninguna frazada el día anterior, alguien estuvo aquí.

No se me viene ningún nombre a la mente, ya que mas de una persona a entrado a mi casa sin permiso, sobre todo las personas que me conocen ya que saben que suelo dejar la puerta sin llave, la cual ya veo que es peligroso, pero deben de admitir que eso no ser vira de mucho porque de todas maneras aunque me maten o me roben a la mañana siguiente todo estará intacto, mire a todos lados esperando ver algo distinto, nada, entonces me levante del sofá, fui a tomar las pastillas, hasta ahora ya nada extraño había sucedido, hable demasiado rápido, alguien estaba en la puerta, o mejor dicho pateo la puerta para abrirla, ya deben saber quien es.

-Ven aquí- "que prepotencia"

-voy- me acerco, pero dejo un espacio notorio entre nosotros.

-Acércate- "no quiero, aun te temo"- dije que te acercaras-

Violentamente tomo de hombro, se acercó y con su otra mano la puso de tras de mi, para que no me alejara supongo.

-Como prometí no te hare daño siempre y cuando tu me hagas caso como tu lo prometiste, por el contrario, si tu me desobedeces, te matare- "no lo dudo".

-Esta bien, te obedeceré, pero por favor suelta mi hombro, me duele-

Dicho esto, me soltó pero mantuvimos la distancia entre nosotros.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo-

-¿A dónde?-

-¿Importa?-

-si acepto, ¿Me dirás?-

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí-

En su cara se mostro la sonrisa morbosa que esperaba que saldría, se veía entusiasmado, tomo mi muñeca y caminamos a la puerta que estaba ya abierta completamente, al salir, él la cerro de un portazo, en ello vi como nos acercábamos a su auto, sentí miedo, aunque a estas alturas ya no podía hacer nada, el trato estaba hecho y yo debía de obedecerle. El me llevo al lado contrario del conductor y me dijo mientras me dejaba en el asiento "Iremos a un lugar para estar más cómodos", no sabía si gritarle, llorar o simplemente quedarme mirándolo, al final mi cuerpo reacciono solo, atine a mirar hacia abajo. Cuando ya se había acomodado en el asiento del conductor, condujo en dirección al norte de la villa, donde por si no mal lo recuerdo quedaba… Oh Dios mio.

Al terminar de pasar esa idea en mi cabeza ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, bajamos del auto y vi el tipo de lugar que era, una cabaña, simple, no era grande, acogedora se le podía decir, estas clases de cabaña al norte de este pueblo son utilizadas para una variedad de usos, para el campin, para la relajación y comúnmente son utilizados como moteles.

Entramos y adentro se podía ver lo siguiente, el living pequeño, y una pieza contigua donde se encontraba la cocina, al fondo una pieza, allí era donde esta bastardo me llevaba sujetando de mi muñeca, no me negué después de todo trato era un trato, una promesa.

Una vez entrando en la habitación, vimos que en frente de nosotros se encontraba una cama matrimonial (esa de dos plazas, depende como le digan ustedes en su país) el entusiasmo que tenia este debió ser mucha, porque me cargo y poco menos me lanzo a la cama, en mi caso solo me sorprendía en cada acto que cometía, hasta se acercó a mi hasta casi unos centímetros, susurrando me dijo que me acostara, y así lo hice, no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque estamos aquí?- mirándome fijamente, esperando que dijera la respuesta.

-No- "tenia ideas que esperaba que no fueran real".

-Quiero hacerte mía-

Mi reacción fue notoria, me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, ¿suya?.

-¿Porque?, ¿no te vasta que te obedezca en todo?- estoy molesta, y se nota, pero al parecer a él le agradaba verme así ya que esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-No es lo mismo, quiero ser el único en todo, en matarte, en dominarte y por sobretodo, quiero ser el primero que tome tu cuerpo- su tono fue dominante, claro, después de todo él era fliqpy.

No cuestione mas y en pocos minutos nos quedamos frente a frente, el me miraba como su propiedad, yo solo lo miraba como el asesino que era, él no le puede hacer esto a flippy, si él se entera ¿Qué sucederá con el? ¡Es más que seguro que se echara toda la culpa!, siempre he creído que este bastardo solo busca hacerle daño, aunque nunca encuentro una razón fiable para ello, pero ¿Acaso un asesino es razonable, conoce este la palabra "razón"?

Al principio fue violento, no se molesto en tratar de ser suave en ningún momento, solo tomaba lo que sobraba y lo lanzaba a no se donde, era mas que imposible poner resistencia, pero por muy raro que suene, eso me gustaba. Mordió aunque levemente mi cuello, al parecer le gustaba, se le notaba su sonrisa lo describía perfectamente, palpaba mi piel de manera salvaje, ¿Alguna vez fue delicado con alguien?, flippy lo era, pero él no estaba aquí para ayudarme.

Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando entre las sombras, o más bien rompiendo la pared en pedazos, apareció splendid, se veía enojado, furioso, sus ojos poseían el mismo color rojo que el de su antifaz y fliqpy a su vez no se quedaba atrás, suelo verlo enojado, pero esta vez mostraba una parte mas diabólica de él mismo, puede que incluso se veía mas atractivo.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito splendid.

-ven y oblígame-

Fliqpy se levanto rápido de encima de mí, y ni se molesto en colocarse de nuevo su camiseta solo estaba con sus pantalones de militar, que de seguro debe tener unos mil ya que siempre lleva algo similar todos los días, me cubrió con el abrigo que en algún momento debió tener y solo se acercó con malicia hacia splendid, este a su vez lo miraba con ira, solo allí esperando que se alejara de mi, mientras que yo no sabia que decir o hacer, ¿En verdad esta pasando todo esto?. Fue un movimiento rápido, fliqpy ya poseía su adorado cuchillo y splendid ¿volaba?, se le podría llamar a eso ya que todo se veía borroso, no sabia si correr, o quedarme allí después de todo aunque hiciese algo yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlos, de seguro me desmayaría.

Sin más, solo los miraba y a ratos me sentía mareada, la lucha fue intensa pero a ratos se veía el suspenso de lo que podrían o querían hacer para deshacerse del otro, miradas asesinas, ira en cada uno y sus movimientos certeros e inutilizados por el otro, estaban empatados, aunque el cansancio en ellos era evidente. A momentos podía verlos dialogar si se le puede decir de esa manera y en otros solo veía los destellos de los golpes y la luz que destellaba a veces el cuchillo, trataba de pensar el tiempo que había transcurrido pero era inútil, ya que al tratar de pensar solo me acarreaba más mareo, hasta que un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo paso y solo vi la oscuridad.

Perdón a todos por la demora, es mas esta historia ya estaba algo escrita pero no sabía cómo terminar la idea para continuar con los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por la compresión.


	5. Conversación con el asesino

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? Y más si su asesino de siempre ¿es el hombre que ama?.

* * *

><p>Conversación con el asesino<p>

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, de un momento fliqpy se encontraba cerca de mi dándome salvajes caricias y en otro sucedía una batalla de los mil demonios entre splendid y fliqpy, a momentos sentía la marea de sentimientos que aventaban contra mi con violencia y otros solo el desvanecimiento y el vacío de un cuerpo inerte, todo aquello en lo que se desencadenaba en una simple cabaña a las afueras de la villa. Luego de algunos largos minutos solo vi la oscuridad, por un momento creí que había muerto, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Cuando desperté vi a splendid tratando de hacerme reaccionar, no estoy segura de como pero estaba algo inconsciente sentada sin siquiera moverme en ningún momento, desperté a lo que creo que fue de un shock pude ver lo que se encontraba en frente de mi, cuando lo mire detenidamente no fue sus ojos llenos de preocupación, sino aquella sangre que no era suya, temí no por mi, hoy no se trataba de mi si no de él, de la persona que me ha hecho daño y sin embargo me preocupa, de que el ya no este aquí, si no muerto. Destrozada lloré, porque lo primero que veía en mi mente era fliqpy en un terrible estado y no tanto por el, si no que flippy fue victima de una lucha del cual él no estaba enterado, sé que a las 0 horas volvería, pero quien me aseguraría que no halla sufrido por todo esto, la cara de splendid se veía confusa, ¿y como no estarlo? Estaba llorando por la persona que ha estado torturando mi vida y transformarla en la atrocidad más grande de todas.

El trato de acercarse de mí, pero solo ver la sangre me daba un vuelco en el pecho, sentía la necesidad de vomitar, y las lágrimas caían con más fuerza, lo único que se me dio a salir de mi boca fue su nombre y splendid pareció entender lo que me pasaba, o eso creo.

-Él esta vivo-me dijo con calma- parecía extraño, solo se fue.

Él no lo sabía, era claro, de lo que padecía flippy, pero se me dio mas el dolor cuando dijo eso, ahora el de seguro se odia y quien sabe que esta pensando. Trate de secarme las lagrimas y salir de allí, claro sin antes de ponerme la ropa que fliqpy me había quitado, le pedí que saliera para poder vestirme y el salió en seguida, fui rápida ya que quería poder buscar a flippy para explicarle todo, para que no se sintiera culpable, solo eso quiero, que no se culpe por las acciones de un asesino, aunque ese asesino sea su alter-ego. Cuando estaba vestida me dispuse a irme, pero splendid me detuvo, el sabia donde quería ir, y yo no iba a dejar que el me detuviese yo quería saber como estaba, al menos por unos momentos, con eso me bastaba. Su mano era fuerte, pero si tenia que quitarme la mano para que me soltara lo haría, solo lo mire y el comprendió con solo eso que no me detendría así que me soltó y solo fui.

Camine y a ratos corría, es que las fuerzas venían y se iban de manera tan repentina que tropezaba constantemente, mis fuerzas se me agotaron con el pasar del tiempo, así que me recosté en un árbol que se encontraba en un parque, no se me ocurría donde podría estar, pero tal vez descansar me aclararía la mente, escuche un ruido que me saco de mi y era flippy, estaba cerca de mi y parecía confuso, luego hablo.

-¿Qué haces de bajo del árbol?- normal, una pregunta bastante normal.

-Estoy descansando, en realidad estaba buscándote- lo dije tranquila, no quería alarmarlo.

-¿Por qué, paso algo?-

-eh… No nada, oye ¿estas herido?-ahora la confundida soy yo.

-Si la verdad es que estoy herido pero no es mucho- y tenia razón la única herida que al parecer tenia era una en su brazo, que por cierto era muy grande- pero estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de heridas-

-ya veo, flippy acompáñame a casa estoy algo mareada-

-Claro-

La idea era que tomara mi mano y me levantara, pero de un de repente cayó, pude sujetarle el torso pero yo también caí por lo que estaba el encima de mi, pero no paso mucho tiempo y él reaccionó, sonrió y dijo.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi pequeña?- allí esta, se incorporo y se sentó al lado mio.

-Tienes otra herida… ¿verdad?-

-Eres muy observadora- se levanto la camisa y allí estaba, el corte que splendid alcanzo hacer, aunque parece mas a una quemadura.

-¿Cómo es que fliqpy no lo noto?-

-Me encargue de sanarlo antes que se diera cuenta- él miraba hacia otro lado y volviendo a mirarme nuevamente- a menos que quieras que lo note-

-No yo… gracias-

-No pienses que lo hice por ti, él es un fastidio- sonreí por un momento pensando que flippy estaría bien, pero- aunque si haces algo que yo no quiera, algo como esto no se repetirá jamás-

No me asuste, ya que en ese momento no me pude imaginar nada como para que algo así sucediese, pero él decía la verdad, él no es alguien que perdona, si hiciera algo como lo que él se refería tal vez él le hará algo peor a flippy.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-eso no te importa-y se fue.

Me costó mucho en levantarme de donde estaba pero me pude ir a mi casa aunque me tomo mas de la cuenta, todo ese esfuerzo me dejo hambrienta y sudada por lo que fui a bañarme, subí con dificultad los escalones y solo fui a la bañera quitándome la ropa mientras caminaba a la tina, el agua estaba fría aunque no me importaba ya que el me sacaría el cansancio, luego me seque , me puse lo que primero me encontré y baje a comer algo a la cocina, sin embargo antes de poder llegar hasta allá, de improvisto alguien llamo a mi puerta, era cuddles, conversamos por momentos y se fue a sentar al sillón cuando fui a cerrar la puerta algo se obstruía, cuando volteé a ver que era no era mas y nada menos que fliqpy.

Sonriendo con unos ojos tan llenos de maldad casi parecía brillar en un tono dorado diabólico observando con suma atención a lo que seria su próxima victima, me moví rápido de la puerta y el entro, vio quien estaba en el sofá y su risa incremento casi perturbadoramente. De manera inaudible dijo "empecemos" levanto lo que seria un hacha y lo golpeo a su espalda, yo estaba sentada en el suelo viendo toda la escena, pero eso no quedo allí, él me miro, sonrió, se acercó a mi y tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta donde se encontraba cuddles, me sentó junto a este dejando en mi otra mano su cuchillo. Él solo me dijo "mantén firme el cuchillo, yo are lo demás", mire a cuddles y él estaba horrorizado sabia por su mirada que quería correr, pero el miedo no lo dejaba, al mirarlo sentía el dolor que todo ello le estaba causando, fliqpy me obligo a traspasarle el ojo y jalárselo manteniendo esté aun en el cuchillo poco a poco y casi inmediatamente la sangre salía de la cuenca mientras el gritaba a toda garganta por el dolor, pero eso no fue todo, con una de sus manos apretó de su cuello para mantener la cabeza sin moverse y una vez mas con su otra mano obligo a la mía cortándole la cara de oreja a oreja con suma lentitud sintiendo como cada tejido de su piel se iba cortando con el roce del filo.

Cuddles en su miedo y dolor trato de golpear a fliqpy pero uno de los golpes llego a mi, este llego a mis costillas que por momentos me dejo sin aliento y fliqpy me susurro en el oído.

-¿Y vas a dejar que eso se quede así?-

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida pero sus ojos parecía que hablaba en serio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, córtalo, apuñálalo, golpéalo tal y como lo izo contigo-

En momentos salió una lagrima ¡claro que no quería! ¡No podía! Y de nuevo hablo en mi oído.

-Es el o flippy, decide-

Mi corazón se detuvo ahora le decisión era difícil y de nuevo mi cuerpo y lo que quedaba de mi mente respondieron por si solos. Casi certeramente el cuchillo le atravesó la taquia en su totalidad, mientras cuddles gritaba y escupía la sangre ahora desbordante desde su cuello, al mismo tiempo fliqpy miraba con victoria lo que con un empujón logro de mi, mientras yo llorando y casi en un estado de pánico había usado el cuchillo para ese fin tan macabro del cual no me arrepiento, porque sé que eso no me dolería tanto como me hubiese dolido si a flippy si le hubiera ocurrido, si en vez de cuddles allá sido flippy, aquello seria realmente mi infierno, tal vez ese es el motivo por lo que no fue necesario pensarlo.

Fliqpy termino el trabajo, el retiro el cuchillo de mis manos temblorosas y cortándole las entrañas las comenzó a retirar lenta y pausadamente viendo como cuddles grita los pocos minutos de su vida. Cuando todo acabo yo estaba enmudecida mirando la petrificada cara de cuddles con una expresión de tormento, mire mis manos manchadas con su sangre y luego mire a fliqpy que parecía observarme desde hace menos que unos cuantos minutos, sonrió algo menos que macabro, se acercó y tomándome con sus manos mi cara beso mis labios, no sabia si corresponderlo o no, pero segundos mas tarde el introdujo algo a mi boca, se levanto, tomo el cadáver de cuddles y se fue. Sin ánimos escupí lo que tenia en la boca y era nada mas ni nada menos que el ojo de cuddles que había perforado.

* * *

><p>Espero que les allá gustado la historia, lamento mucho la demora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos la siguiente.<p> 


	6. La sangre nuestra amiga

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

* * *

><p>La sangre nuestra amiga.<p>

Aquí en la villa maldita de happytreeston ocurren muertes violentas de las cuales casi toda la población es afectada por esta maldición, los que mueren por esto reviven a las 00:00 horas en punto, si la muerte fue lo suficiente traumática ellos no recordaran su muerte y si no lo fue simplemente lo ignoran. Desde que conocí a flippy e muerto por su propia mano, antes no era tan a menudo hace unos días las muertes comenzaron a ser diarios y hace ya casi unos 3 días quedamos en un trato que no me pude negar. Ayer fue algo más allá que simples muertes, es más, fui cómplice de sus actos horrendos y utilizada como arma.

Las horas pasaron y todavía no puedo dormir, la imagen del asesinato de cuddles seguía en mi cabeza, sus ojos, sus gritos a todo pulmón, era tan agobiante, aunque sé que ya debió de haber revivido, no estoy segura si recordara lo que hice, pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, cada cuchillada, cada gota de sangre derramada y todo para evitar que flippy saliera dañado, pero ¿valió la pena? ¿Realmente estaría a salvo? ¿Él cumplirá su palabra?

Medite casi toda la noche sobre lo ocurrido, sobre todo por el beso que fliqpy me dio antes de que se fuera y después de que botara el ojo de cuddles, ¿lo hizo para molestarme? Pero en vez de responder a esa pregunta respondí a una que jamás me preguntaría, el beso de fliqpy me gusto mucho. Tal vez morir tantas veces me volvió más loca de lo usual, ese beso me gusto más de lo necesario, ni fue intenso ni tampoco tierno, fue sangriento y morboso, extrañamente compatible, ¿será que me he enamorado de él?

Tenia una pequeña televisión que no ocupaba en mi habitación, la prendí porque sabia que no volvería a dormir, solo había películas de terror, pero no me incomodaban ya, lo que hacia fliqpy era mil veces mejor, real, salvaje y desenfrenado que le daba un toque de sexualidad que… ¿me encantaba?, trate de pensar en otra cosa pero solo tenia sangre, destrucción, muertes en cada rincón de mi cabeza y fliqpy por todos lados, pero no era miedo, ¿enserio me estoy enamorando de él?, ¿será acaso mi imaginación, algún problema en mi cabeza?, sea lo que sea no podría saberlo sola.

Me levante de la cama y me bañe, me tomo casi una hora porque quería sacarme todo rastro de sangre y suciedad, donde iba era necesario, desayune lo que pude y partí, era algo lejano pero camine tranquila ya que era aún muy temprano, fueron algunas cuadras cuando me la encontré, al parecer ella había ido de compras, no me extrañaba suele ser madrugadora, me acerque.

-Hola petunia, buenos días-

-hola flaky, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

"Siendo acompañada con fliqpy en sus matanzas"-nada, en casa muy aburrida- sonrió, y continúe- Sabes… quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas…-

-Claro, ¡vamos a mi casa!-

-gracias-

Caminamos hasta su casa, era muy limpia, bueno es de esperarse después de todo ella sufre de T.O.C, trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, esta súper obsesionada por la limpieza y de los gérmenes, entramos trate de no dejar rastro de ninguna suciedad y a menudo utilizaba en jabón liquido a base de agua que tiene ella, se puso cómoda y me miro como diciendo que empezara.

-Bueno quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo se siente cuando estas enamorada?- no pareció sorprendida.

-¡Flaky! Por fin aceptaste tus sentimientos por flippy…-

-no… no es él-

-¿entonces?-

-parece que estoy enamorada de… fliqpy- ahora si estaba sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ?, ¡flaky a pesar de ser parte de flippy, él es malo, sanguinario, ruin, perverso, demoniaco, maléfico, cruel y todos los sinónimos del diccionario!- al parecer ella sabe de quien se trata y como no, ella también a sido asesinada por él.

-Lo sé pero…-

-Dime que a hecho el como para que te ganes su amor-

-Bueno… hace poco hicimos el trato de que él no me haría daño a menos que le haga caso, al principio fue bruto pero después me di cuenta que empezaba a ser mas atento y ayer a pesar de que hice algo malo, el me trato bien… yo estoy confundida- cubriéndome la cara, tal vez fue por la vergüenza ante la muerte de cuddles, pero era porque me estaba sonrojando.

-flaky… ¿no será que estas… enferma?-

-¿Eh?-

-tal vez tengas enclitofilia-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-por lo que se es la atracción sentimental y sexual que algunas mujeres sienten por los asesinos, delincuentes y/o presos, eso seria la explicación mas razonable del porque te sientas atraída por él-

"entonces morir tantas veces si me volvió loca"-Yo… no sé que hacer-

-porque no vamos a ver si nuestras sospechas son ciertas-

Tomando su cartera nos fuimos a ver a un psicólogo y si es posible a un psiquiatra también, fuimos en un taxi, ya que era mas rápido y aunque le tuviera la atracción que tuviera no quería que fliqpy le hiciera algo a petunia por estar cerca de mí, cuando llegamos esperamos a que el doctor nos llamara, cuando entre conversamos de algunas cosas, temas y temas, una tras otra, hasta que me pregunto sobre Flippy, le dije todo lo que sentía, sobre mi amor secreto por flippy y mi reciente atracción por fliqpy, el solo me miro, analizo todo lo que dije y toda expresión y confirmo lo que ya sabíamos, era enclitofilia.

-Entonces todo esto ¿Es por una enfermedad?-

-Bueno técnicamente, pero no del todo, ese es el nombre que podría definir la extraña atracción, ciertamente puede que sea amor, en su forma mas retorcida y extraña-

-¿hay alguna cura para esto?-

-lo siento, pero no-

-ya veo gracias-

-lamento de no ser de más ayuda-

Salimos de la consulta y cada una se fue para su casa, aunque petunia tenía intenciones de acompañarme yo le sugerí que así seria mejor ya que no quería que fliqpy le hiciera daño, por lo que asintió y se fue. Llegue a mi casa subí las escaleras acercándome a la mesita de noche para dejar la notificación de mi enfermedad, baje y me recosté en el sofá con la intención de ver televisión pero estaba agotada, trate de cerrar los ojos y dormir aunque sea unos segundos ya que estaba muy cansada, pero alguien pateo mi puerta y me sobresalte por el ruido porque sabia perfectamente quien era.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Yo, Salí con petunia-

-¿Adonde?-

-a…bueno yo…- No sabia si contarle o no, la verdad es que posiblemente reaccionaria mal.

-no, sabes que... olvídalo, viniendo de ti no creo que sea tan importante- por lo que solo agache la mirada- Es más, ven vamos a divertirnos-

Me tomo del brazo, casi parecía que hubiese volado o que era una pluma por lo frágil, delgada y pequeña que soy, caminamos unas cuadras, era ya la tarde cuando llegamos a la casa de nutty, a él se le formo la sonrisa siniestra, yo solo quería salir allí corriendo de allí, fuimos por la parte trasera y el abrió de un golpe la puerta, entre primero y allí estaba nutty, comiendo kilos y kilos de caramelos, fliqpy me tomo de mi hombro y se acercó a mi oído.

-ve y mátalo, hazme sentir orgulloso-

La sorpresa fue inmensa, ¿yo sola? , ¿Asesinarlo por mi misma?, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?, me acerque con el con suavidad, él se encontraba en la cocina, ¿con que podría matarlo?, lo primero que divise fue un tenedor, toque su hombro y al darse la vuelta, con la boca semi-abierta le clave el tenedor en la garganta, casi atragantándolo, cayo al piso y aprovechando el momento lo golpee con una silla que se encontraba por allí, corte una de las patas de la silla y se la clave en la pierna, se contrajo y sufría, la sangre chorreo a ratos, derramándose todo en el frio suelo, no sabia que mas hacer, se notaba que solo era una aficionada, una novata, no quise mirar a fliqpy, tenia miedo de que tuviera una cara de disgusto por la poca improvisación, mire alguna otra cosa y vi un plato, lo rompí y le puse los pedazos en su boca obligándolo a masticarlos, lloraba, trato de alejarme pero no seria tan fácil, la sangre caía de su boca y por su cuello, por impulso lo lamí, sabia sabroso. No mire la cara de flipqy, quien sabe que gestos estaba haciendo, me dedique a lo mio, quise tratar de romper algunos de sus dos piernas, tal vez eso seria agradable para él, pero no había nada con que lo pudiera hacer de manera fácil, además soy demasiado débil como para romperlas por mi misma, pronto la mano ayuda que necesitaba llego a mi, fliqpy con un alambre envolvió la pierna de nutty y jalando yo por un extremo y él por el otro comenzamos a hacer presión cortando tejido por tejido de manera lenta y dolorosa, nutty nos miraba solamente, al parecer estaba mas que anonadado por nuestro comportamiento barbárico, sobre todo en mi que hasta yo me sorprendo, al final terminamos por cortarle la cabeza a nutty, mientras la sangre salía en grandes cantidades, más y más, tome un poco de la sangre y dejando un poco en mi boca me acerque a fliqpy para darle un beso y dándole a beber el elixir.

* * *

><p>Narración de Fliqpy:<p>

Fue algo extraño en ella, como mataba, era novata así que la entendía, pero no era tanto por eso, si no porque realmente me gustaba como lo hacia, tan sumisa, tan tierna de alguna manera, me gustaba. Trataba de hacer todo aquello con lo primero que veía y se le ocurría casi al instante como matarlo, ¿aprendió de mí? Es de lo más seguro, de pronto haces que muerda vidrios y aunque él quiera alejarse te haces lo suficiente dura para no permitírselo, te acercas a su cuello y tomas de su sangre, me frustro casi sin gustarme pero entiendo que tengas sed después de toda esta hazaña, veo como de un de repente no sabe que más seguir parece buscar algo en especifico pero no logra encontrarlo, luego me percato que mira la pierna de nutty, ya veo quieres cortársela, te ayudo ¿Por qué no? Ya me demostrarte lo que puedes hacer y no esta mal, deja que el maestro te ayude, tomo un alambre que llevaba en los bolsillos, lo enrede en su pierna y junto con ella tiramos de ambo extremos, para finalizar cortamos su cabeza, veo que tomas sangre de allí y poco a poco te acercas, me besas y derramas con torpeza el liquido carmesí, me gusta pero luego te desmallas, al parecer todavía te falta por recorrer.

Te llevo en mis brazos hasta tu casa, unas cuantas cuadras, ya era de noche acercándose a la madrugada entramos a tu casa, me da rabia cada vez que dejas la puerta sin llave, pero luego me calmo porque sé que así puedo entrar más rápido, subí tus escaleras y entrando a la habitación te dejo sobre la cama casi tirándote, estaba por irme cuando veo algo en tu mesita de noche, es una notificación que te dan cuando vas al psicólogo, veo algo interesante en el, te diagnosticaron una enfermedad cuando la veo mas detenidamente puedo leer enclitofilia, sonrío y luego me voy.


	7. confesión

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? Y más si su asesino de siempre ¿es el hombre que ama?.

* * *

><p>Confesión<p>

La noche anterior fue algo que simplemente no podre olvidar nunca, al despertarme sentía el cuerpo frió, era un día nublado, sin brillo y desalentador. No recuero haber llegado por mi misma a casa, pero la verdad no quería pensar, con todo lo sucedido me causaba mareos por lo que me fui a bañar, el agua estaba deliciosa, en una temperatura perfecta para mi helada piel, cerraba los ojos con el contacto y en un flash destellaste apareció un recuerdo en mi cabeza, fue cuando bese a fliqpy tratando de pasar le la sangre que había succionado para él y de la misma manera en que apareció la imagen abrí los ojos con fuerza, no sabia porque, pero el recuerdo me causaba miedo, tal vez no por la sangre en mi boca, sino por el beso y que él lo allá aceptado.

Cuando salí del baño, me encamine a buscar ropa en mi armario ya que las otras estaban completamente manchadas por la sangre de nutty, una polera, short y ropa interior, hoy quería estar descalza, es mas, hoy solo quería estar en casa, quería relajarme un poco por lo sucedido en estos 4 días. me recosté en el piso y mire mi techo, ¿porque en el piso? me sentía mas tranquila y por sobre todo esa cama olía a sangre.

Las horas transcurrieron de esa manera, no me movía sólo veía el techo esperando a lo inevitable, sabía que el vendría y que me llevaría a no se dónde. Cuando escuche la puerta pensé que se abriría de un solo golpe, sin embargo sólo tocaron muy cortes mente por lo que era evidente que no era fliqpy, baje con pereza hasta llegar a la entrada donde al abrir la puerta me encontré con una mirada tan dulce de color verde, era flippy. No sabía que decir, a lo que mi mente le atino a lo primero que se le pasó.

-Hola-

-Hola flaky, hace mucho que no te veía-

-Si, últimamente ya no te pasas por aquí-

-Si... Bueno me preguntaba si querías pasear hoy-

-"¿enserió?"-¿Lo dices enserio flippy?-

-Claro, digo para salir y despejarnos-

-Bueno está bien- Aunque la verdad solo quería aferrarme a mi frió y acogedor piso.

Me coloque las botas y partimos, caminamos lento y pausado, el se encontraba nervioso y a ratos hacia preguntas como... ¿Qué linda la mañana el de hoy? aunque como ya antes mencione era un día nublado, sin embargo no me molestaba ya que me sentía identificada a veces con este tipo de clima. Luego paseamos donde se encostraba la biblioteca, recordé inmediatamente cuando flippy trabajaba allí justo un día fui a dejarle unos libros y me di cuenta que fliqpy estaba atendiendo y marcando mi libro con la sangre que salia de la mano cortada de nutty, fue gracioso en su forma mas extraña, cuando mire la cara de flippy parecía que el también lo había recordado, y tratando siempre de desviar la mirada de aquel lugar.

Poco a poco conversamos de diferentes temas, cada vez interactuando con mas confianza, no recuerdo que alguna vez allá pasado esto entre amos, sobre todo porque siempre tenia miedo a que me matara, ahora que se que fliqpy no lo hará estoy mas tranquila, sin embargo siempre he creído que él es quien más me a evitado, ¿Sera para protegerme? supongo que si, ¿Le digo sobre el contrato con fliqpy? Esa idea se plasmo en mi mente, ¿Sera lo correcto?.

-flaky, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien solo que me quede algo pensativa es todo- su mirada era de preocupación sin duda.

-mm.. bueno si tu lo dices- pero como es flippy decidió dejar eso hasta allí.

Entre conversaciones mi mente se debatía entre decirle todo o no, después de todo ¿se merecía que le mintiera?, la verdad es que no, sin embargo le temía a una sola cosa, que él me odiase, pero si seguía ocultándolo ¿que pasaría después? ¿seré capaz de contener este secreto sabiendo que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal? con el poco valor que tenia me dispuse a contarle todo.

-Flippy, sabes... quiero decirte algo, espero que puedas escucharlo todo.

-Claro dime-

-Sucede que te he ocultado varias cosas, entre ellas las que sé que pesaran tu alma, desde hace tiempo fui victima de los golpes y asesinatos de fliqpy- me vio con horror, pero continué- sé que posees otra personalidad, lo supe desde siempre, desde la primera vez que me mató, pero sin embargo yo la verdad nunca te culpe, y ¿Por qué tendría si no eras tú en su totalidad, no podía hacerte eso. fue así hasta hace un mes que fue cada vez mas seguido y hace poco fliqpy y yo hicimos un trato- pare por segundos y continué- que si yo le hacia caso, en todo él no me mataría y te dejaría en paz.

-¡¿Qué QUE?!-

-Sé que eso te pone peor lose- saliendo lagrimas en mis ojos- pero ¿que querías que hiciera?, yo no quiero que sufras por lo que él hace, que te eches la culpa, al menos quería compartir el peso y sin embargo cometí un error peor- me miro fijo- Me enamore de él.

Su rostro cambio a una ira de los mil demonios, espere a que fliqpy saliera y se riera de mi, pero no salio, extraño, él estaba enfurecido ¿porque fliqpy no salia?.

-No puedo creer en los que estoy escuchando, ¿enamorado de él?, ¡DE ÉL!.

-Y no solo de él, también de ti-

-¿de mí?, entonces ¿Por qué mierda te enamoraste de el también?-

-yo tengo enclitofilia, me enamoro de quien sea un asesino y que me haga daño, es una enfermedad-

-lo entiendo pero, ¿como puedes ser tan.. estúpida?-

- yo solo...-

-¡me voy!-

-¡Flippy!-

Se marcho, lo que yo mas temía ocurrió, era de esperarse, sin fuerzas caí al suelo y llore, me sentía débil mientras el se iba yo contemplaba su espalda con mis ojos mojados, y el alma vacía. La oscuridad envolvió el parque, solo estaba yo, en el suelo esperando a que algo me matara de una vez, ¿Por qué no lo haces fliqpy? es verdad, tenemos el trato, a veces deseaba no haber echo, pero no me arrepentía, lo amaba y era verdadero, yo los amaba, los amo. No sabia cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde entonces, me levante pesadamente, el frió ya no me molestaba por alguna razón y cuando llegue a mi casa, y abrí la puerta personas por todos lados gritaron al unisono, "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FLAKY", ah, es verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, me gustaría mucho que me dijeran si este capitulo y los demás fue de su agrado, y espero que el siguiente igual les guste.<p>

también quería decirles que en unos días mas subiré un cómic flakyxflippy en mi deviantart para que puedan ir a verlo, la pagina esta en mi perfil para que lo vean una vez que lo suba ;3 (que sera mañana 24-11-12), ante todo muchas gracias ;3.

hasta la próxima 3


	8. Uno

AVISO:

-Happy tree friends y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener. ; 3

-Genero: gore, romance, drama.

-Pareja principal: Flippy y Flaky.

Summary: La villa maldita de happytreeston ha sido la más temida de todas, sus habitantes sufren de cosas inexplicables y muerte violentas. Flaky explica su vida en ella y la clase de infierno que es. ¿Encontrara la manera de ser feliz? Y más si su asesino de siempre ¿es el hombre que ama?.

* * *

><p>Uno<p>

Me aleje rápidamente de aquel lugar, todavía podía escucharla llorar, cerré mis ajos con fuerza mientras continuaba mi paso, trataba de alejarme de sus llantos, escucharla solo daría más dolor y rabia a mi corazón. Entre pasos y pasos podía sentir en mi cabeza los gruñidos de fliqpy, maldiciendo y gritando para que pudiera oírlo, todo lo que decía era sin sentido o al menos eso creía yo, ya que lo estaba ignorando.

Fue un tramo largo hasta mi casa, su voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte, cuando abrí la puerta era como si en toda la oscuridad me buscara y en cada uno poseía los gruñidos de mi otro ser, fue perturbador. Fui rápido hasta mi habitación allí estaba él, observando con esos ojos amarillos y una expresión de odio. no paso mucho cuando se dispuso hablar de una vez con esa voz desafiante que ambos poseíamos.

-huyendo como siempre, ¿Qué quieres lograr haciendo eso?-  
>-Yo solo pretendo protegerla, pensé que en cualquier momento saldrías y no quería eso-<br>-¿Por qué? sabes de nuestro trato y mejor... sabes que ella me ama- mostró esa sonrisa de victoria que odie-  
>-Ella no solo te ama a ti ¿sabes?- me enoje y me frustre demasiado.<br>-claro tambien te ama a ti, y tu vienes la haces llorar en su cumpleaños y te alejas corriendo, buen trabajo, eres un gran hombre- su sarcasmo me dolía, pero por alguna razón sentí que tenia razón, tal vez fui muy cobarde- y para colmo la culpas de todo lo sucedido cuando tu nunca fuiste capaz de contarle todo de nosotros, es más, pretendiste esconderse lo y huir como el cobarde que eres-  
>-debes de admitir que lo que hizo fue estúpido-<br>-¿estúpido dices?, ¿Quién fue el estúpido que causo la muerte de sus amigos?¿Qué prefirió irse a un lugar maldecido por Dios para sufrir para siempre?¿Quién fue el que se enamoro de una chiquilla del cual nadie sabe de su pasado? pero a ti no te importaba, ¿verdad?, a ti no te importaba su pasado mientras estuvieras con ella, si guardaba secretos, pues tu tambien los tenias y juraste nunca contárselos- no poseía sonrisa, me juzgaba- pero claro, las juzgas más de lo que nunca pensé que lo harías ella prefirió protegerte, me odiaba pero no quería alejarse de ti pues eras lo único en su mundo, ella prefirió apoyarte en vez de juzgarte y ¿ así le agradeces?, si no has tenido pesadillas, ni las jaquecas fue porque quedamos en que yo no te desaparecería si ella hiciera lo que yo pedía y si se enamoro fue porque yo la aceptaba, jamas la juzgue y tú...- apretó los puños- la dejaste sola llorando en el frió de la plaza, me decepcionas.-  
>-¿Por qué... desde cuando tú... la defiendes?-<br>-desde que me di cuenta que ella valía la pena- se acerco frente a mi- esto ya no es cosa de elegir-  
>-¿Qué pretendes?-<br>-nada fuera de otro mundo, después de todo... los dos siempre debimos ser uno-

* * *

><p>No estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar que ellos se dieran cuenta, o al menos quería sacar la imagen y tratar de alegrarme, me dolía mucho, no quería recordarlo. estaba sentada en mi sillón mientras los chicos cuddles y toothy, hacían un show de malabares y así motivar la fiesta, todos reían mientras yo trataba de fingir una sonrisa, nadie se daba cuentas, después de todo yo pocas veces sonrío. Luego de todo el show sirvieron un poco de comida estaba hambrienta, me dieron un poco de pastel, de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, cuando petunia fue a ver era nada más ni nada menos que flippy.<p>

Dios me sentí morir, él estaba aquí y yo la verdad es que no sabía que decirle, estaba asustada, vi como petunia hablaba con él, parece que lo estaba regañando, pero parecía tan tranquilo por lo que petunia, al irse, parecía confundida y yo también sentía algo raro en él, pero no sabía que era. Entro mirando al rededor, parece que me estaba buscando entonces me escondí, si estaba asustada, no sabía que decir ni actuar por lo que me fui a mi patio, tal vez pensar un poco, cuando estaba a punto de salir, vi a flippy conversando con otra persona, no era muy amiga de ella y la verdad no me acordaba de su nombre, pero estaba demasiado cerca de él por lo que comencé a sentir algo, entre una rabia inmensa y la necesidad de cortarle el cuello, esa idea no estaba del todo mal, ¿importaba realmente mi cumpleaños? ¿Me importaba realmente lo que pensarán ellos sobre lo que pienso hacer? ¿Qué aria fliqpy al respecto? Matarlos a todos por igual.

Fui a la cocina con la intención de buscar algo lo suficiente afilado, ¿un cuchillo? Muy rutinario,¿tenedor? Creo qué ya lo había usado en una antigua oportunidad, y para mi sorpresa no había nada muy interesante para utilizar, por lo me situaba rindiendo hasta que vi unos palillos, interesante, les saque un poco de filo a la punta, y con una resortera, cortesía de cuddles, los lancé a esa entrometida, fue divertido personas descontroladas por todos lados, gritando con horror, pero flippy no mostraba signos de sorpresa, ni siquiera vio al cuerpo caer, ¿a caso fliqpy no le agrado, o es que él no quiere verme?

Me dio más rabia todavía, ¿ya no te parezco útil? ¿Acaso ya no soy lo suficiente buena para ti? ¿estas de lado de flippy? ¿también piensas que soy una estúpida? era allí que por primera vez que la necesidad de matar a alguien me parecía lo mas satisfactorio, antes me hubiese parecido el infierno, pero creo que estaba quemándome en el infierno desde mucho antes, ahora disfrutaba de esto, porque me sentía la reina de sus vidas con el poder de quitárselas cuando me diera la gana, no importaba quien fuera, si mi mejor amiga o amigo hasta incluso el amor de mi vida.

salí de la cocina con una pequeña hacha que tenia escondida desde hace mucho, pues ese era uno de los objetos con los que fliqpy me mato, corte cabezas como si estuviera cortando el cesped, todos gritaban preguntándose el porque de mis actos, pero yo solo me dedicaba a herirlos, me sentía bien, creo que incluso llegue a sonreír, algunas piernas, manos, torso y pelvis destrozandose a los golpes certeros de los hachazos que les proporcionaban, nadie quedo vivo menos uno, flippy estaba sentado viendo todo con su cabeza apoyada con su mano y una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando lo mire me dio mucha pena y al mismo tiempo mucha rabia, camine hacia él con la intención de enterrarle el hacha en su cabeza para que dejara de vivir, o al menos hasta que sean las 00:00 del próximo día, pues ya eran pasadas de las 3 de la madrugada, él se levanto al mismo tiempo, por un momento creí que no seria capaz pero casi sin percatarme mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, un golpe certero a su cabeza y él lo detuvo mandando el hacha a volar a otro extremo de la habitación.

El golpe que utilizo para detener el mio no fue tan fuerte o tal vez fui yo la que no sintió lo suficiente, el tomo mis brazos dejándolos en cada extremo de mi cuerpo y me observo detenidamente mis ojos, no lo entendía pero luego vi que sus ojos no eran ni amarillos ni verdes, eran un tono verde lima una mezcla de esos dos colores que antes de me hacían bastante familiar.

-¿tanto me odias?-  
>-¿Que?-<br>-mi querida... ¿me odias tanto como para querer matarme?-  
>-no... pero tu sí, quien te crees como para herirme y luego irte sin decir nada, luego venir y sin siquiera inmutarte por lo sucedido ¿acaso tan poco valgo para ti?- salieron lagrimas de mis mejillas, realmente sentía mucha tristeza.<br>-Al contrario querida, si estoy aquí es para poder estar contigo, como uno-

allí lo entendí, flippy y fliqpy eran uno, una sola mente. relaje mis brazos y deje de oponerme, luego sonreí porque él estaba correspondiendo a mis sentimientos mientras mis lagrimas continuaban cayendo por mis mejillas, él se acerco aun más y me beso, fue despacio con un poco de brusquedad, mordidas por allí y por allá, mis manos paso por su espalda, una espalda no tan ancha pero con músculos bien formados, después de todo fue un soldado y el asesino más fuerte, el por su parte tomaba de mi cintura, al parecer le gustaba bueno eso lo supe desde el día que hicimos ese trato. Me levanto y nos fuimos subiendo las escaleras entre besos y caricias, cuando llegamos a mi habitación me dejo con impaciencia, respiro profundamente.

-tu olor junto con la sangre crean una esencia tan exquisita-

Continuo con las caricias, fuimos sacándonos la ropa poco a poco, el besaba en lugares que no podía llegar a imaginar, me dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones, entonces mordió mi cuello con rudeza, me sorprendí y pegue un salto por el susto pero luego él me tranquilizo y tomo de mi sangre, lo saboreaba y dijo.

-solo mordí un poco, pronto parara el sangrado por lo que no es tan grave, no te preocupes querida tu seras mía y juntos podremos matar cuantas veces queramos, ahora solo disfruta-

entonces cerré mis ojos, el siguió tomando un poco de mi sangre y luego bajo un poco más, tocando con la punta de sus dedos mi pequeños senos, a él no le molestaba el tamaño, al parecer lo disfrutaba bastante, en su entre pierna podía sentir algo endureciéndose y eso me hacia sentir feliz, porque yo le estaba ocasionando ese cambio en su cuerpo, porque era yo quien lo excitaba y él me excitaba a mi. Luego cuando ya estábamos desnudos me miro fijamente, observando todo lo que podía, me inquieto un poco, pero luego le dedique una sonrisa, y la correspondió, entonces poco a poco entro en mi y nos volvimos uno.

Happy end.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por su gran dedicación en ver esta historia, se los agradezco de verdad, ya que ustedes fueron mi inspiración para continuar adelante con la historia, a todos muchas gracias.<p>

Tambien quería que ustedes, mis lectores, podrían ver mis fancomic flippy y flaky que se encuentra en deviantart, para que allí tambien me den sus ánimos. el link esta en mi perfil ;3


End file.
